Johan Hellstrom
Johan Hellstrom (ジョハン ヘルストロム, Johan Herusutoromu) also known as the Wandering Red, is a mysterious young man who shares a history with Wings of Archadia's band leader, Royce Blixtrande. Appearance Currently, Johan is a tall young man with a lean yet muscular build. He has silver hair cropped short that hangs over his forehead and cold grey eyes with thin eyebrows. He has a cross shaped scar near his left temple that's cut into his hair, while a bandage covers the top of his left eyebrow. His attire consists of a long red hooded trenchcoat that he sometimes wears tied around his neck. He has brown worn down pants with several slashes and wrapping around the legs and are tucked into high red boots and matching colored fingerless padded fighting gloves. Around his waist is a tan belt that hangs to one side with a tan scabbard and combat knife. His appearance makes him seem like a wanderer or vagabond. He does not wear a tshirt, instead opting to show his bare chest. His body is shown to be heavily scarred: several cross scars on the arms and 3 diagonal slashes arcoss the chest. Personality On the outside, Johan appears as a good natured young man who's calm and collected, often accenting it with a smile. He's polite and well-mannered to those around him, hardly every speaking in a raised tone, allowing him to seem trusting to others. Only highly perceptive individuals can see through Johan to his true nature. Johan is an expert at subterfuge and admits that his good natured persona is merely a ruse to achieve his goals. Underneath that exterior, Johan harbors great animosity and hatred towards Royce due to an unknown childhood event that left him heavily scarred and psychologically shattered. Once his real personality comes to the surface, he's cold, deranged and sadistic towards his targets and enjoys toying with his enemies. When fighting, he's absolutely brutal and merciless, showing zero empathy towards his opponents. He isn't above killing his opponent even if they are too weak to defend themselves. He's also slightly psychotic, flashing bouts of extreme rage and insanity. These moments tend to come out during moments of extreme stress or agitation. And with each manifestation, begins to crack his already fragile mind. History Coming Soon. Plot *From The Top Of The World Magic & Abilities Iron Fist Magic (鐡拳魔法, Tekken Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that allows Johan to focus his Magic Power into his fists. Similar to Palm Magic, this greatly boosts the strength of his punches to the point where simple hits can shatter boulders or bring down pillars. With Johan's boxing style of fighting, Iron Fist Magic can be extremely powerful and able to level opponents with ease. When activating this magic, seals appears over each fist and burn into the back of his palms. Not only his fists, but his entire arms have become iron tough and able to withstand attacks without harm. He's been able to block or bat away projectile spells with his bare hands without any visible signs of injury. *'Iron Fist Magic: Collapse' (鐡拳魔法 • 倒壊, Tekken Mahō: Toukai) A simple punch that can deliver devastating damage. The power behind this attack is greatly amplified with this magic and can break through a target's defense. When striking a target, a Magic Seal appears upon contact and the force of the punch multiplies to the point of either destroying it or knocking it back over great distances. *'Iron Fist Magic: Shatter' (鐡拳魔法 • 壞す, Tekken Mahō: Kowasu) A form of counter magic, Johan is capable of shattering magical spells used against him like glass by striking them with his fists. It is unknown the process of how it is capable of performing such a feat, but it has something to do with shattering the binding that holds a spell together. While impressive and formidable against some magic spells, there is a limit to what he can counter. The stronger the will, the harder the spell is to break apart. Essentially, Johan's magical power is fighting against the magical power within the spell cast from the user. If his overcomes the latter, then the spell will shatter. Even against elemental attacks, this spell is capable of blowing it away, granted that his power overcomes the spell caster's. *'Iron Fist Magic: Whisper' (鐡拳魔法 • 低声, Tekken Mahō: Teisei) Raising his fist into the air, Johan summons his Magic Seal above him. He will then slam his fist into the ground and cause a large explosion, creating a shockwave that is capable of knocking back anything within the blast radius. Johan can control how much power is behind the shockwave by how much force he applies to when he slams his fist into the ground. *'Iron Fist Magic: Scream' (鐡拳魔法 • 叫び, Tekken Mahō: Sakebi) A ranged attack spell. Johan summons magic seals on both fists. He then slams his fists in front of chest and releases a tremendously powerful blast of force that is capable of pulverizing rocks. This spell can be summoned fairly quickly and has a decent range, making it great for surprise attacks. Its animation is similar to the Magic Wind Palm.